PCD compacts typically include a superabrasive diamond layer, referred to as a polycrystalline diamond body that is attached to a substrate. The polycrystalline diamond body may be formed in a high pressure high temperature (HPHT) process, in which diamond grains are held at pressures and temperatures at which the diamond particles bond to one another.
It is conventionally known to incorporate uniform or nearly-uniform properties across the PCD body, for example, by incorporating uniform or nearly-uniform constituent materials throughout the PCD body. However, such PCD bodies may exhibit improved abrasion, thermal stability, and/or toughness when materials having different properties are introduced to the PCD bodies.
Accordingly, PCD bodies and compacts and compacts incorporating the same may be desired.